1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing system and an image-capturing method.
In particular, the present invention relates to an image-capturing system for capturing an image and an image-capturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
As conventional systems including a camera installed in amusement parks and so forth for capturing an image, an image-capturing system has been known which has a function of capturing an image upon detection of a subject approaching the camera within a predetermined distance therefrom, based upon airwaves transmitted from a transmitter carried on the subject as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-24229.
In general, cameras installed an amusement parks and so forth are preferably installed in a less conspicuous manner for visitors in an amusement park and so forth from the perspective of scenery.
However, this leads to a tradeoff problem that the visitors in the amusement park and so forth cannot readily find the camera.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image-capturing system and an image-capturing method for solving the aforementioned problems.